Broken Beds
by plug in delaney
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Neville broke his bed...Dumbledore broke his will...Can Draco mend it altogether? Haha, way too serious take on it, just a fun flirty fic, a bit of a wank fic but it might develop into something more ;) Hints of PercyOliver.
1. No More Monkeys Jumping on the Bed!

Chapter 1: No More Monkeys Jumping on the Bed

"Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ah ah ah ah ah…AAAAHHHHHH!" howled Neville as the bed snapped. The fall of the four-poster bed, along with Neville, shook him back into reality.

"Neville! Your stupid monkey self broke my bed!" Ron screamed to the semi-conscious kid on the floor.

Shaking his head, then holding it for fear of a massive headache, Neville looked around to see the damage. "Whoops."

"Whoops is fucking right," Ron retorted scowling.

"Calm down Ron," Harry comfortingly said, patting his rather miffed friend on the shoulder. "Twas just an accident, mate."

"Ye-yeah…j-just an accident," Neville, still a bit out of it, stuttered. "I guess those candies were tainted or something, s-sorry."

Seamus looked at the box in awe and read, "Yeah, says here on it, some effects may be aggrandized depending on the consumer."

"Yeah, just a mistake. Guess Neville can't handle 'em," Dean chimed in, suppressing laughter that had been dying to break out for a while now. "It was funny, Ron, you must admit."

Ron held his hand out to help Neville up, "Yeah, I understand. It _was_ pretty funny…don't know how I'm going to explain this to McGonagall though." He winced at the thought but smiled and shrugged it off.

"Oooh, isn't McGonagall at that Transfiguration convention…thing?" Neville said, rubbing his bum, "Better go to Dumbledore."

Dean laughed at last, surprised and taken aback, "Hey, that's right! Neville, you actually remembered something!"

"Eh, bugger off, Dean," Neville replied, climbing into his own bed.

"I think that's more than enough of these for one night," Seamus concluded, putting the candies back into Dean's trunk.

Ron took another look at his demolished bed. All four posters cracked and bent over, mattress split in two and the headboard cracked in three places. He nodded and decided, "Right, I'm off to Dumbledore."

"Oh, Ron, why bother?" Seamus asked winking. "You could share with _me_, wouldn't you like that?"

Ron smartly smiled and put his hand on his shoulder, "Seamus…how many times must I tell you. You're not my type, sweetheart."

And with that he headed down the stairs to the common room, leaving a very pouty Seamus who was trying not to laugh at his own joke. "Damn the day I ever opened my mouth about my sexuality to him. Camp is not funny, and so not me." About half way down the stairs he remembered he did not have a very vital piece of information. He had no clue what the password was.

"Shit," he said out loud.

"Language…" Hermione scolded, who was headed down the opposite staircase with a stack of wobbling books.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Sorry 'Mione," he apologized, running over to aid her. "Those books are going to be the death of you one day, you know," he said, lightening her load.

"Thanks, Ron. Just set them down in front of the fireplace. That Transfiguration test is going to be a killer," she replied huffing upwards to blow away a stray hair in her face.

"Yeah, but it's not till Friday, we have 4 days," Ron dropped the books down. "Help me study?" he asked smiling.

Hermione sighed after dropping her load down and slumped into the nearest chair. She took out the parchment in her robes and posed, "Alright, hopeless case, what don't you get the most?"

"Oh, not right now, Mione. I have to go to Dumbledore. Besides, you can help me Thursday night," he responded smiling at his slacker attitude.

"Everything alright?" she inquired worriedly.

"No, everything is fine…" he knew that look, "I mean it. Neville just broke my bed and I need it fixed."

Bemused, she shook her head. "Alright, have fun." She grabbed her first book and placed it on the table.

Stopping in his tracks, he remembered what he wanted to ask her about, "Do you know Dumbledore's password? I'm gonna need it to get in…"

Her brow furrowed, "No, I don't know it. Prefects know though, just ask Percy."

"Ah really? Wicked." Ron threw his eyes up and sighed. "I'll need an excuse though. Knowing Percy he'll demand a just cause with detailed explanations."

"Just say…Harry got some informationthrough some dreamand it's important," Hermoine suggested.

"He'd want to know it, no way," Ron shook his head.

Her eyes fell as she contemplated. "Oh, right! Just tell him you need to complain about Snape."

Ron's expression brightened, "Perfect. He hates Snape. Thanks Hermoine, have fun studying."

"See you," she replied before sticking her head back into the book.

Ron raced out the common room and up the stairs to the 7th year rooms. Best to try there first…but then again, he is always "on duty". "Prat," Ron thought before knocking on the door.

Muffled noises could be heard but nothing above a murmur. One voice sounded like Oliver but Percy must be in there, Ron figured. The 7th year room was once again his sleeping…place. He wasn't paying much attention but Ron remembered Percy announcing to him that he was going to be back in that room for some reason. Oliver being hopeless in a class and…something. Didn't sound exactly thrilled about it though.

"Oi, Percy! It's Ron. Open up, _now_!" he yelled as he pounded on the door.

A full minute and a half later, Percy appeared at the door. "Face as red as his hair…which was unnaturally damp looking…and he is in a robe…with oh my gods…nothing underneath?! Good thing his hands are where they are!" he thought to himself as his eyes widened at the sight.

Percy, looking more perturbed than usual was mouthing something to him, but no sound came out.

"Percy, I can not hear you!" Ron shouted, looking quite afraid and perplexed.

Percy quickly went back into his room to find his wand and with a flick of it, the sound of the shower turning on and music saturated the air. "Sorry…silencing spell."

"What is all of…this, Percy? Got a girl in there?" Ron replied, smirking.

Percy straightened his posture and closed his robes fully, "I can explain, brother. Taking a shower…didn't want to be disturbed…"

"Percy! Get back in here!" a voice screamed, sounding rather whiny.

Percy reddened more and continued, "…got into a fight with Oliver. I still am as you can tell…" he nodded off to where the voice came from. "What do you want anyways?"

Oliver came out of the shower, not looking wet at all, but almost completely starkers, save for his towel. He was smiling and waved at Ron.

"Urm…Dumbledore's password? I can explain…" Ron stumbled out.

"It's 'lemon drop'…alright?" and with that Percy slammed the door instantly and apparently put the silencing spell back on because the shower and soft music disappeared once again.

Ron stared at the door for a bit, quite confused. Shortly, the muffled noises started again. "If they put a silencer on…they must really be yelling at one another to be heard over the spell…or something," he thought.

He shrugged and shook off whatever thoughts were previously running around. He had to get to Dumbledore. It was 7 and wanted his bed before it got late.

Nearly sprinting down the corridors, he was surprisingly not stopped by one prefect. Although, the only prefect he was normally caught by was Percy, it's still good to break rules. It was for a good cause, he told himself.

Ron reached Dumbledore's office and spoke loud and clearly, "Lemon drop" and surprisingly it opened the doorways up for him.

He took it easy up the stairs as to catch his breath previously stolen from all the running and called out Dumbledore's name to get his attention.

"Mr. Weasley, come, have a seat," Dumbledore said calmly, acknowledging his presence when he reached the top.

Ron took a seat and a glass of water that appeared, "Good evening, Professor."

"Is there something the matter?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing big, sir," Ron assured. "Just my bed broke and Professor McGonagall isn't here to report it to."

"Bed?" he looked rather quizzically. "How did that happen?"

"Well you see sir…" Ron adjusted his seating and half-heartedly laughed, "There are these sweets from Hogsmeade that make you act like, well…an animal…"

The professor's eyes perked up, "Ah yes. I'm very familiar with those animagus candies. I liked the penguin ones myself. Broke many tables with all that gliding in my day."

Ron laughed and found it rather amusing to imagine, as did the professor. "Yeah…well Neville turned into an ape and trashed the bed beyond even magical repair."

Still smiling, Dumbledore responded trying not to laugh, "Hmm…that is a bit of a problem."

"Well…aren't there spare beds?" Ron asked. "Surely there must be some."

"Actually, we've run out," the professor replied. Ron's expression was one of much bewilderment. "Just in the past month we've gone though them _all_. Your brothers, Fred and George, kept on practicing their latest exploding bomb…some ludicrousinvention…and busted 5 or 6 of them. Interesting excuses for each time. Nothing that a truth spell would neglect though," he responded smiling.

Ron also smiled because he helped them test a couple of those, wicked they were.

"Also, Percy and Oliver broke one just last week during the middle of the night. They didn't tell us until the next morning, how honorable of them. I wonder where Oliver slept the night though…probably on the Quidditch pitch," Dumbledore joked.

Ron laughed appropriately but instigated, "They have been fighting a lot, haven't they?"

"Oh heavens no," replied Dumbledore. "Quite the opposite. The week before that, Percy's bed broke in the Head Boy room. Oliver then offered for him to come back into his room. Being roommates only to each other your whole school career…that forms a bond, no matter how different you might appear to be. Said he was a bit lonely, and needed some Divination help so it was settled. Percy was more than willing to help."

"To help with what though exactly…" Ron asked himself. "Maybe brothers can have more in common than just a bloodline…" Certain realizations flashed in his mind while he politely ignored Dumbledore. Rambling on about how great Percy was, failing to notice Ron blatantly not paying attention, as long as he nodded at appropriate times.

When the professor took a break, Ron interjected, "Sorry, but what about my bed?"

"Well we will order you another one, of course…but they take on average3 to 5 days." Dumbledore stroked his beard. "We'll just have to assign you to another house of your year. Hmm…do we have any openings?" he asked his filing cabinet as he thumbed through his files.

"Not Slytherin…not Slytherin…not Slytherin…" Ron repeated the mantra in his head.

The professor found the housing arrangements for each house and noted the exception, "Ah yes. One in Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin!" Ron moaned out loud and smacked his head down on Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly at the sentiment. "It's the only opening, Mr. Weasley. Plus it'll do you good to mingle with your rival house, trust me."

Ron just stared dumbfounded at the words coming out of his principal's mouth.

"We'll assign you immediately and move your trunk and belongings in there. It's only for a few days, you'll be fine," he said rather sternly.

Ron sighed, "Yes sir."

"Now what was the password…oh how could I forget? A seventh year assured me that if they were able to pick their own password, more students would remember it. So I complied, not guessing they would pick "Slytherin rules" but…that is what they chose," he said shaking his head. "Now on with you. I'll have a prefect show you how to get there."

Ron nodded and shook Dumbledore's hand before being shown the stairway to the Slytherin dormitories. Ron rolled his eyes and stumbled out of the room, ready to scream. 


	2. No Bullies Allowed!

Alright after, like, literally a year and a day (not really…but seriously about a half a year) I'm continuing this story! I do really like it but I just never got around to it! Believe me, it definitely won't be as long for another chapter, I have practically the whole thing planned out already.

Cassie x

* * *

Chapter 2: No Bullies Allowed

"Alright. Here is the portrait. Password is 'Slytherin rules'…your dormitory is 3rd floor on the _left_. Don't piss a Slytherin off and don't mess _anything_ up," the prefect snapped scornfully, leaving as hurriedly as their pace was getting there.

Upon entering the common room, Ron was greeted by a pig-tailed blonde who he recognized from Potions class. A bit book smart like Hermoine but much nicer and quieter…wonder how she got in Slytherin?

"Hi Ron…came to visit for a bit?" she asked with a pleasant smile.

Ron masked his scowl with a smile to match hers, "Yeah, a couple days actually. S'a long story but my bed broke."

"Ah okay, well…welcome to Slytherin. Your rooms are on the 3rd floor, like ours but you are on the left. Blaise isn't in much so don't expect him…don't know where he goes but I don't want to know," she shrugged, brushing a pig-tail off her shoulder. "Draco and Vincent are in there currently…try and have some fun, yeah?"

"Urm, alright. Yeah. Thanks," Ron replied, heading up the staircase.

Another redhead entered the common room before Ron was half way up the stairs. "Ron," the familiar voice shouted behind him. Ron turned around to face Percy.

"Just heard, everything okay?" he asked, catching up to his younger brother.

Ron slumped down on a step. "Oh yes, just swimming here," he caustically remarked.

"Glad to see you're excited for this," Percy replied, joining his brother on the staircase. "Sorry about being so quick with you earlier."

Ron's eyes widened slightly. Apologizing? Percy _never_ apologized for being a prat. "S'alright. How did everything go with Oliver?" he asked as Percy sat beside him.

"Just great," Percy exclaimed with a smile. When was the last time he saw Percy smile? He can't remember that far back.

Ron smirked, "What were you two fighting about anyways?" he inquired.

"What do you have that look on your face for?" Percy asked cautiously. "You look like Fred and George and that is _never_ a good sign."

Ron just stared at him and shook his head, "Oh I don't know. You're just acting different lately, the old Percy wouldn't check up on me, or act comforting and smile…"

Percy shifted and stared back at him, "Ron, what _are_ you getting at?"

"You two weren't actually fighting were you?" Ron asked conspiratorially.

Percy shifted his seating, wincing. "No, we were fighting, Ronald. It ended nicely though," he responded, the air of finality convinced Ron. He hadn't gotten much information out of his brother, ever, so this was an improvement.

Shrugging, Ron's thoughts shifted back to the situation at hand. "You will come to save me when things get rough, right?" he asked earnestly with wide eyes.

"Not if, when? Don't be so pessimistic," Percy scolded, shoving the younger boy playfully.

"Yeah, but I'll be with Malfoy and his imbecilic droogs…they'll beat me up the moment I settle in," Ron whined. "Damn you and Oliver for breaking the last beds," he teased with a playful shove of his own.

"Ouch…it's not like _we_ broke the beds, it wasn't some conspiracy, either. Just a coincidence," Percy's gaze fleeted. "Fred and George broke most of the them with their stupid inventions, need I remind you?" he added, shifting the attention from his blushing cheeks, as well as the blame.

Vengeful ideas were already formulating in Ron's mind. He replied, "But those bombs were awesome! I wish they would give me some to blow up Malfoy's bed."

Percy rolled his eyes as he stood up, wincing and putting his arm behind his back, "That won't make things better," he assured the smaller redhead. "I'm going with you to Draco's room to explain everything…I'm sure Snape knows by now," another cringe as he took a step up, "Ron, please be reasonable."

Ron sighed and got up, shoving Percy again, "You still suck for taking the last bed."

"Will you stop that? I have a bruise there!" Percy hissed, rubbing his shoulder.

Ron glanced strangely at his brother, "You never fly or do anything strenuous…" his hands balled into fists, "Did Oliver hit you?" he demanded, jumping to conclusions.

"Oh gods no Ron! He would never intentionally hurt me, I'm his tutor and he wouldn't be able to bear a strike from helping him out," Percy reassured Ron, urging him up the stairs.

"So how…" Ron began before Percy cut in, "You are so full of questions tonight! I'm just sore from lack of sleep lately. Trust me, I'm fine. Now let's get you into your room. I should be getting back soon, Oliver doesn't have much time for his project he put off in Divination, his weakest subject," Percy insisted, opening the door into his year's dormitory.

Slightly bigger than his own, Ron took in the sight of the amount of expensive looking pieces that collected in the room. Instead of Quidditch posters hung pieces of art and metallic silver snakes were everywhere. On the floor were two boys, one thin and blonde, one big and brunette, hunched over reading something, a book or magazine, it seemed…Ron couldn't tell by the lump of Crabbe in the way. The soundless entrance didn't disturb the two's discussion but Percy's clearing throat did. Draco was the first to rudely ask his purpose in _his_ dorm, the both of them scowling.

"Well, it looks like you will be spending some time with Ronald here. His bed broke and since you have an extra one, he will be your roommate for the next few days or so. Dumbledore's orders," Percy informed the Slytherins.

"Oh great. How come _we're_ stuck with him?" Crabbe spat out, closing the book and standing up to put it away.

Ron took a step forward, "Weren't you listening the past 10 seconds? You have an extra bed…can't say I'm surprised, who would want to share with you?" he sneered.

Draco abruptly stood up and Percy came between their gap. "You _will_ get along or I will have to deduct major points from your house, understood?" Percy threatened, staring down Crabbe and Draco.

"Mind you, Mr. Weasley," A voice drew out sternly from behind Ron, "If anything happens, the both houses shall be losing the same amount of points, as well as detentions with me."

Ron grimaced; he knew Snape's threats all too well. Percy turned around to face his Potions teacher and bowed his head, "Of course professor. I take it you know…"

"Yes I know of the arrangements. Surely I would know before a Gryffindor prefect," he interrupted. "Behave while Mr. Weasley is here boys," he warned before leaving.

Percy put his hand on his brother's shoulder before exiting after Snape. Ron's eyes flickered from the green floor, to the silver ceiling, around the five neatly made beds, to Draco and Crabbe's eyes. "Where should I sleep?" he asked softly.

"This one," Draco informed the Gryffindor, pointing to the fourth in the row. "To the left, myself…to the right, Blaise, Vince, and Greg." Ron nodded in comprehension.

"Where's your trunk?" Crabbe inquired, the snarl still present on his face.

"Yeah, do you even have one?" Draco added, smirking.

Ron sighed and resisted becoming incensed. "It's supposed to come in a few minutes," he responded calmly.

Draco snorted and headed over to his bed at the end of the row and sat down, grabbing a parchment and his Potions book. Unsure of what to do next, Crabbe's vigilant eyes still on him, Ron shrugged uncomfortably. "Are there any rules I need to know about?" he asked, stabilizing himself against the wall.

"Well apart from 'don't talk to us'…" Crabbe snapped.

"Whenever you are in here," Draco interrupted his friend, "don't start fights with the younger kids just because they are the only ones you can beat," a smirk, "but really…if Vince, Greg, and myself are out, we're at Quidditch…if only Vince and Greg are gone, they'll be eating or studying in the library, most likely both. And if either myself or Blaise is gone, that's none of your concern…"

"Blaise is always gone," Crabbe cut in, laughing.

"Yes. So if you hear someone coming it at 1 or so, you'll know," Draco nodded. "So, now you know where your nannies will be…I'm first to shower and do _not_ bother us if you can help it," Draco warned condescendingly.

Ron folded his arms. "I didn't need to know that stuff, but thanks. I won't bother you if you don't bother me," he replied bitterly.

"Guest's wish," Draco smirked.

"How long are you here for?" Crabbe demanded.

Ron shrugged. "Could be three days, could be five," he relayed the information previously stated. The two Slytherins sighed in tandem.

"Could you enlighten us on what happened exactly?" Draco inquisitively asked.

"Neville ate an animagus candy that turned him into an ape and he jumped one too many times on my bed," Ron explained, the three of them trying not to laugh.

"Oh the oaf! He must have really destroyed the thing," Draco snickered.

Ron's eyes rolled in disbelief, "You should see it Malfoy! It's literally in 6 pieces." The boys broke out into laughter at the incident. "So naturally, Dumbledore tells me absolutely no more beds are available! My stupid brothers helped with wiping out the supply of spares. Fred and George broke 5 or 6 of them and Percy and Oliver broke 2…all in the past month!" he added.

"Your brothers must be really wild in bed then," Draco teased, his voice laced with both amusement and sarcasm.

Ron let the comment slide and shook his head, "This doesn't happen at the Burrow, I can assure you." He quickly added, "Well I'm going back to the Tower, I'll be back only when I'm ready for bed," when he saw his luggage arrive, so neither Slytherin could say anything else spiteful.

"We won't wait up," Crabbe assured the redhead as he lifted his hand in a half wave to bid them farewell.

* * *

"So, how did it go? You don't have any missing teeth or ligaments…that's a good sign, yeah?" Harry teased when Ron returned. 

Smiling, Ron replied, "Yeah, surprising eh? They actually weren't that bad. I mean, of course they're bastards but Snape told them to be civil so they have been…somewhat."

"That _is_ surprising," Hermione added, walking up to the two Gryffindors.

"Hey," Harry nodded, "Ready to go?"

Hermoine adjusted her bag full of books and nodded back. Ron looked between the two in confusion, "What?"

"We're going to the library to start the DADA project since Harry has his scrimmage game against the Slytherins tomorrow," Hermione reminded the redhead.

Ron's eyes widened at the prospect of Quidditch, "Oh yeah! I forgot!"

"See you there?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione firmly replied.

Ron's mouth, agape from being interrupted, dropped even further. "Why?" he asked.

"Big potions essay due?" Hermione stared at Ron, oblivious as always.

"Shit I forgot. I figured the one project was enough for one week," Ron groaned.

Hermione smirked at her genius, "Yes, so we will be in the library…why don't you come with us to get it started?" she suggested.

Ron nodded and got up, "Sure…and if I finish early tomorrow, I'll come watch you."

"Excellent," Harry replied, "It'll keep you away from Malfoy as well."

Ron sighed, "I can only hope." Pausing momentarily, his eyes widened. "Harry…come with me for a second…'Mione, we'll meet you there."

Hermione shrugged and started off as Harry blindly followed the redhead up the stairs to the 7th year rooms. Ron was desperate to prove his theory about his brother. As he guessed, a faint murmur was suppressed once again at the door.

"Do me a favour, Harry. Ask Oliver for something about Quidditch. Just do it…I'll stay behind," he persuaded the brunette.

Confused, but rather intrigued, Harry complied with a conspiratorial smile. Reduced to screaming and banging on the door, a very red but smiling Oliver emerged after a few minutes in a towel with music accompanying him after a flick of his wand.

Surprised at the sight, Harry fumbled for an excuse, "Um…what time…are we at the pitch again…to…tomorrow?" he asked, blushing.

Staring at Harry as if he might have the answer, Oliver began, "Um…uh…fi…"

"Oliver?" a whine resounded from the room that made Ron nearly choke on his suppressed laughter.

Oliver shook his head and cleared his throat, "Five. Be there on time," he said sternly before shutting the door in Harry's face. The music softened immediately after and Ron burst out laughing.

Harry looked directly at Ron with a look of complete puzzlement. "What was _that_ about? Is that a silencing spell on the _whole _room?"

"Oh my gods," Ron smirked, grabbing Harry's hand and forcing him to move with him, back down to the library. "Have I got a story for you."


	3. No Wank Rule!

See, it wasn't _that_ long for an update…I do apologize for the time it did take though. Argh, I'm starting to get my stories intertwined! Too many I'm writing at the same time…plus I have about 15 plot bunnies I want to test out _sometime_. I try to keep these chapters the same length but I didn't think you would mind if this one was a tiny bit longer than the previous 2. 

Thanks to the reviewers, others please contribute your thoughts and comments if you want it to continue!

Cassie x

* * *

  
Chapter 3: No Wank Rule 

"Merlin, what the…?"

"Ooooooowwwww!"

_Click _

"What's going on?" Draco groggily mumbled.

"Who is this?" the newly revealed face shouted.

Another whining voice from the bed was shouting as well, "What the fuck Zabini!"

Upon the realization, Blaise continued screaming, "Weasley! What are you doing _here_?"

Rubbing his cheek, he already feels the swelling, "Why did you hit me?" Ron demanded.

"I…I thought you were some kind of intruder…robber…I don't know!" he spat out.

Ron stared blankly at the boy through his not injured eye, "But I was sleeping!"

"The drapes were closed and I was worried," Blaise reasoned, running a hand through his hair.

Wincing at the sudden jolt of pain, "I like a bit of privacy when I sleep!"

_Another click_

"What are you doing here sleeping anyways?" the tone shifted to confusion as he turned on his own light. "Why I didn't know about this?"

"You haven't been here all night, Blaise," Draco answered sympathetically.

Sighing, Ron recanted the story once again as he held his cheek and fought back the stinging tears from the searing pain. "My bed broke and I'm supposed to room in here…where have you been?"

Blaise looked to the time, 1.30. "None of your business, Weasley," he replied coldly. "How long are you going be here?"

"Could be as long as a week," Draco informed his friend, getting out of his bed.

Ron admitted as the third wave of pain passed, "You have got quite a punch Zabini."

"Thanks," he replied proudly. Ron scoffed at this but groaned at the pain it caused.

"Let me see the damage," Draco requested as his hand ascended between them.

Slapping it away, Ron instinctively leaned back defensively, "No, piss off Malfoy."

"No let me," he pried the hand off his cheek. "Remember what Snape said? I don't want getting those detentions and house point deductions and I know you don't either. Fuck Blaise, just look at this." Draco beckoned the bully.

Thoroughly inspecting the bright bruise surfacing, he smiled in contentment. "Very nice. But yeah, how to get rid of it?"

"Maybe we'll find something in one of our textbooks. We can't go down to the library at this hour," Draco reasoned.

"I'm surprised you don't know any upkeep spells off-hand," Ron teased the blond.

"I don't need such things, Weasley," he rebutted, looking back.

While the two rummaged through their trunks for books, Ron looked to his left to see Crabbe and Goyle totally still asleep. Ron wondered to himself how they would be able to sleep through all the yelling…and then to a question of what goes on in these dorms typically that made them used to loud noises…

"Come on Weasley, help us find something," Blaise ordered. The two Slytherins were on the floor with a pile of books so Ron climbed out of the bed to join them.

"S'it always freezing down here?" Ron asked, groaning at the lack of warmth.

Draco handed the redhead a book and went back to flipping through another, his question unanswered. After much grumbling from Blaise about how he wanted to show the injury off, which was for almost 45 minutes, he found a concealing spell.

"Tis very temporary," he noted.

Draco gave the spell a quick one over and decided it was duable, "This'll do fine. It says it can last up to a day so we'll take our chances."

Ron grabbed the book to read it himself as Draco was getting his wand out. Checking for mutant side effects or pain factors, it seemed like a fairly harmless spell. Nodding to acquiesce with hesitancy, Draco took Ron's chin in his palm and turned it to face the cheek.

Taking a final examination, his grip tightened and he spoke, "_Immendo y concealus_" and a quick shock transferred to Ron's cheek from the wand.

Squinting and flinching from Draco's hold at the short shock, he rubbed his cheek to feel the swelling had already sunk. Blaise's look was encouraging, "Wow, all the color is gone already. Good job Draco."

The blond nodded and went back to his bedside table to put back his wand and grab a mirror. Ron looked at himself and it was like nothing had happened in the first place, but not being able to compare since he didn't see the original injury.

"Well now that it's settled…I'm going to bed. Night," Blaise cheerfully stated with finality.

Draco smiled to his friend with half a wave and leaned back against his trunk, looking to Ron. "Does it hurt?"

Nodding he rubbed it again, feeling the same amount of soreness, "Don't think I'll be to sleep now."

"Ah yes, a bit too much excitement for me as well…" he drifted off, looking to the ground, the bed, and then to Ron. "Do you…want to play some wizard's chess?" he offered with some civility; he didn't want another fight breaking out on Ron's first night.

"Yeah sure!" Ron enthusiastically replied. Reaching under his bed, Draco pulled out his pristine marble set with the Slytherin colors and the two set up the pieces. Ron did as much as he could to not gasp at the beautiful pieces, they didn't look worn at all.

They positioned themselves on their stomachs, receiving support from folded arms and they played in comparative silence. The game didn't get completed as the two boys fell asleep halfway through, both asleep on the floor, until daybreak.

* * *

"Check and mate you stupid piece of shit," Ron threw his quill next to the paper as soon as the last period was dotted.

Hermione laughed at the bliss Ron was in after the past 2 hours of moaning and complaining. "_Finally_ done?" she asked.

Ron leaned back in his chair and stretched out his arms and legs. "Hey, some of us can't write a foot and a half in an hour flat…"

"Well, if it wasn't for me, you'd still be on 'the name of the potion is'…" Hermione reminded the Gryffindor, who was already packing up.

"It's a hard potion to spell!" Ron defended himself, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Yes, yes, hurry to your Quidditch…" Hermione sighed, repacking up her current read.

Taking a deep breath, his mind was already on the pitch. "Hopefully it's not too far in, you can never tell with Quidditch; that's the beauty of the game…that and Harry and Malfoy could chase each other all day if they're too into it."

"True, but do take your paper to your room first. I don't want to be down here tonight helping you rewrite it if you get too carried away and lose it," she warned him.

"That's what I was planning on doing," he mocked her motherly tone. "But really…thanks so much 'Mione." Smiling, Hermione waved him bye without looking up.

The library was much closer to the dungeons then the tower Ron concluded as he ascended the stairs. He decided not only for the sake of the Gryffindors, and the misfortune of the Slytherins, but for the school's safety even, the library should be moved as far as possible away from them for fear that with too much exposure to books, they're bound to conspire against them.

Reaching the portrait, he mumbled "Slytherin rules" and quickly bypassed any wary students in there. A few suspicious "who are you"'s were sneered but he just ignored them.

Quickly wondering if any of them about were in, the thought was just as soon dismissed because all of Draco's whipped cronies would have been dragged out to support him.

Plus it was Quidditch. Against the Gryffindors.

He walked in and immediately froze still.

He was wrong.

Ron's ears perked up at the noise he at least thought he heard until it resurfaced. A sharp intake of breath. Followed by a moan.

It was…yeah.

Ron scoffed and shut his eyes, rubbing his forehead, because he knew those sounds. The other rhythmic noise accompanying the moans suggested the Slytherin was alone.

"Merlin. Don't they know of silencing spells?" Ron wondered. His thoughts then shifted back to his question about how sound sleepers they were and winced. He tiptoed over to his bed amidst the moans and opened his trunk to grab a jacket and put away his paper.

The noises streamed into his conscious once again, but this was because it was coming from his left, not his right. Draco's bed.

But he was at Quidditch…?

"One of Draco's so-called friends wanking in his bed? This I _have_ to spoil. Very good blackmail opportunities…" were Ron's thoughts. He prepared himself for a more disgusting sight than someone under crucio and slowly peeled back the curtain so he could adjust in small increments.

However, it wasn't black or brown hair he saw, but blond hair similar to the bed's owner's. Not really similar, but more exact; the unique silvery strands could be identified anywhere as Draco's. He also noticed that the tone of the groans wasn't rough and low, but more subtle and delicate…but seeing this boy in front of him turning him on was certainly a distraction from that. Taken more aback at the sinewy form than the fact that he should be at Quidditch, Ron froze again in shock.

The Slytherin was still in Quidditch gear, his robe splayed out under him and he didn't even bother to get out of the rest of his uniform. His shorts were pulled down only to free his erection and his shirt was lifted up from his other hand settling under it, exposing a pale, white, toned torso and hips.

Draco's eyes were shut hard, brows furrowed, and mouth contorting at different levels of shock and excitement as he touched himself. With one hand settling back on his chest, from previously wiping sweat off his forehead, he stroked his chest, eliciting gasps.

The redhead's eyes followed down Draco's body from there…the taut muscles on his stomach constricting and where his hand was sliding furiously over his hardness is where his sight settled. It remained fixed until the next outlet of a moan was released. Realizing that at any moment Draco could open his eyes and see his enemy gawking at him with lust filled eyes, and that it wasn't such a good idea, a brief wave of panic overcame him.

Taking one last glance at the very attractive sight in front of him, Ron pulled back the curtain as quietly as possible, missing the smirk coming from Draco's mouth as he saw the hand disappear with the rest of Gryffindor.

Waiting to release a long awaiting exhale until he took the few steps to his own bed, he leaned on one of the bedposts to calm himself. Unsure whether to make his presence known or not, he shook his head and tired to clear his thoughts.

Why was he here?

Stop gap before Quidditch.

But Draco was here, still in his gear. "Was the game over?" he wondered.

Stepping back to the door, he straightened his constricting trousers and cleared his throat. "Umm…hello?" he called out, hoping his oh so cunning plan of acting like nothing happened would work.

The sound of Ron's voice triggered Draco to come quickly, being rather close anyways since he knew he was being watched, and he groaned out, "What?" and Ron saw a hand grab out for his wand.

Mocking surprise, Ron cocked his head, "Malfoy? Why aren't you at the game?"

A flushed, but smiling face emerged and informed the Gryffindor, "Well your brother, one of the twins, wasn't paying attention and was knocked out cold with a bludger…well it was malfunctioned we realized…but he should have been paying better attention."

All that Ron was paying attention to currently was Draco, so he didn't blame his short attention span. However, his focus did shift from the mental images of the blond's previous actions as with this news concerned infiltrated him, "Shit, will he be okay?" he asked.

"He'll be fine but since it was just a scrimmage we decided against continuing," Draco filled the redhead in, making more sense of why he was here. "Anyways, I'm beat," Draco added; Ron tried not to snicker. "…So I'll be off to take a shower."

"Merlin, I bet you're beat," Ron said to himself after Draco left. After running two plans in his head of going to see if his brother was okay at Madam Pomfrey's or cranking one out in his bed, after hearing the shower start up, he figured some more imagery would be better and made a dash to the tower for Harry's cloak.


End file.
